Edward Scissorhands The Complete Story
by rusty james
Summary: This i the entie movie of Edward Scissorhands retold in a fanfiction. I have also added some things into the story. This is my first Edward Scissorhands fanfiction. Please read and review!
1. Where Does The Snow Come From?

Okay, this is my first Edward Scissorhands fanfic. I jope you enjoy it. This is my version of telling the story.

Chapter One - Where Does The Snow Come From?

It was snowing. The old woman peeped her head out of her granddaughter's bedroom window as the snowflakes came raining down onto her in the cold night's air. The woman felt happy, yet had a tinge of sadness in her bones when it started snowing. It always made her think back years ago to a time that made a huge differance in her life. Her house sat in the perfect little town of Suburbia. Well, it wasm't exactly perfect anymore. It used to be yars ago, but after many huge events shook the town when the old woman was only about 17 years old, the entire neighborhood had changed rapidly. For one thing, it had never snowed before, but now it did. It had for years and it made the town of Suburbia an entirely different place during the winter time. It turned into a winter wonderland, something that it hadn't been before.

Sighing, the old woman shut the window, causing snow to fall from the roof above. It made a magical effect outside the window, showering down in front of the image of the castle that sat on the top of the tall hill not too far away. The old woman smiled as she began limping over to her granddaughter. A fire was burning in the fireplace to keep them warm from the cold outside. " Snuggle up, sweetie," the old woman said in a weak voice. " It's cold out there. You don't want to freeze. I'd say it's probably the coldest night of the year. That's why it's snowing so much tonight." The granddaughter puled the covers up over her head as she yawned. It was getting very late and shewas sleepy. However, the girl did not want to admit that she was sleepy. She always loved to hear bedtime stories from her grandmother who had so many different unique stories she told. After the old woman had mentioned the snow, the girl suddenly became curious about what snow actually was and where it came from.

" Grandmaw," the little girl said as the old woman walked near her. " What is snow? Where does it come from?" The old woman chuckled in a sad sort of way. This was bringing back so many memories of him. " Oh, that's such a long story, sweetheart," she said to her granddaughter. " You probably wouldn't understand, anyway." The little girl shook her head. She was so tiny compared to the huge bed that she was laying in and it made her grandmother feel quite amused as the girl said, " Tell it to me, please! I want to know where the snow comes from!" The old woman sighed as she shook her head, walking towards the door. " Oh, honey, not tonight. I' tired and I bet you are, too. Go to sleep, sweetheart." The granddaughter shook her head a second time. She was too curious to go to sleep. " But I'm not sleepy, grandmaw. Please tell me the story. Please!" The old woman turned and finally smiled, agreeing to tell the story. " Well, alright," she said as she sat in her rocking chair. The fire in the fireplace was as warm as ever, making the old woman feel comforted and relaxed as she started her bedtime story.

" Well, let' see," she said. " Where doe the snow come from? Well, it would have to start with - scissors." The little girl looked confused. " Scissors?" " Yes. You know, there are all kinds of scissors and one time there was even a man who was born that had scissors for hands." " A man?" the girl asked. The old woman nodded. " Yes." " Hands, scissors?" " No, scissorhands." The grandmother glanced behind herself at the window. The castle at the top of the tall hill seemed to stand out more than ever now. She nodded toward it. " You know the castle at the top of the hill?" she asked her granddaughter. The little girl nodded and when she spoke, she sounded somewhat frightened. " It's haunted." The grandmother chuckled. " Well, once an inventor lived up in that castle. I suppose he invented many things. Something about a special can opening device, an egg cracker, a cookie maker. All kinds of stuff. Well, he even invented a man once. He gave him insides like a heart, a brain, everything." The old woman gulped as she caught her breath. Finally, she continued with her story. " Well, almost everything. You see, the inventor was very old and he died before he could finish the man he inventd. So, he was lft all alone in that castle with scissors for hands." The little girl's eyes widened in interest " Cool!" she said. " Did he have a name?" Her grandmother nodded. " Of course he had a name. His name was Edward."


	2. Avon Calling And Morning Routines

Chapter Two Is Up!

Chapter Two - Avon Calling And Morning Routines

Suburbia had been a perfect town yeas ago. Every house was painted a bright color that made it stand out like a rainbow and the husbands all left for work and arrived home at the same time. The entire neighborhood would probably be known as a postcard perfect town because of its neatness. However, the only problems that people had in Suburbia were their shrubs and bushes in their lawns. Many of them had grown to be to large and there was no one that could cut them professionally for miles. This left these shrubs to grow too large and not very pleasing for the owners. Of course, that was one problem that citizens cared less about. An important thing was education for the children, so the local school was absolutely perfect for all kids that lived in Suburbia. There were never any snow days because at that time, it never snowed. This matter made the kids happy, though, because this meant that they would always be getting out of school much earlier. The less school they missed, the better.

It was the crack of dawn in Suburbia on the morning that everything started. The citizens of the neighborhood were starting their morning routines. Kids went off to school, husbands went off to work. A man was mowing his lawn with a silent lawn mower, much to the delight of his neighbors. Birds were tweeting pleasantly in the air while a woman hung her clothes out on the clothes line to dry them. Two neighbors, Marge and Carol, were gossiping about some local person they were annoyed with. A a man was drinking a glass of lemonade in his back yard and a man fixed his roof with a hammer, Peg Boggs started walking down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. Peg was the local Avon representative who went from door to door, desperately trying to sell cosmetics to her neighbors. One advantage of selling Avon products was that all of the neighbors knew Peg and her family. The Boggs family was almost what you would call the heart of the town because Peg was always having picnics, barbeques, and holiday parties at her home.

Carrying an Avon briefcase and wearing an outfit that Kackie Kennedy would wear, she stepped up to her neighbor, Helen's, front door and rang the doorbell. In her lavender outfit and pillbox hat, Peg was the picture perfect woman to set a good example for Suburbia. That was actually the reason why she decided to take on the job of selling cosmetics while her husband played bowling professionally. After a beat or two, Helen opened her door and Peg held up her briefcase.

" Avon Calling!" Peg said in delight. Helen chuckled. She was far from ready to go out anywhere. Curlers were still in her hair and she still hadn't gotten dressed for the day. Wearing a long nightgown, she looked right at Peg with her bored look.

" Weren't you just here?" she asked. Peg shook her head, the smile never leaving her face.

" No, not since last season," Peg replied. She began doing hand motions as if she were auditioning for a role in a motion picture. " Today I am here to show you our new line of softer colors in shadows, blushes, and lipstick; everything you need to accent and highlight your changing look." Helen nodded with a humerous look on her face.

" My changing look?" she said. " Well, that's pretty good!" Laughing, Peg nodded with a chuckle. She still wasn't finished with her required saleswoman phrases.

" Well," Peg continued. " It also goes without saying that I have many of your old favorites; those tried and true products that you've come to depend on year in and year out." Helen rolled her eyes and finally said wht she had to say.

" Oh, come on, Peg, you know I never buy anything from you." Peg nodded, waiting for her to say that the entire time. Her smile changed to a straight face as sheshrugged.

" I know. Buy, Hellen." Hellen shut the door as Peg sighed and took out her list of people she had to go to. The first on her list was Helen. With another sigh, Peg took out her blue ink pen and crossed Hellen's name off. " The same routine every season," she said to herself as she brought back her smile. She made sure that she looked as cheerful as possible for all of her customers. Next on the list was Joyce. Oh, great, Peg thought as she started walking towards Joyce's house.

Joyce's home was only a few more houses down the street. Already, a plumbing vehicle was sitting in her driveway. That would be the excuse to Peg for her not to buy any of her products because she was " busy." Peg had thought so many times of asking her back, " Busy with what, Joyce?" Peg actually already knew that answer. Joyce was one of those women who was always giving herself too much credit. With too much sex-appeal, her accomplishments were getting men to be attracted to her. She tried everything, but it didn't always work because she would try something and go a little too far. The men always decided to run out on her because of how pushy and obnoxious she was. On this particular morning, however, the plumber she had called was more into his work than Joyce herself.

" You didn't have to call me," the plumber said as he pulled his head out of Joyce's dishwasher. Joyce was standing up against the counter with a cigarette in her hand as usual. Tom Jones was playing in the background. It always was. She had been to ten of his concerts and she bought every album of his that came out. This didn't include the expensive autographed poster that hung in her bedroom along with the signed edition of one of his albums. Joyce was a fanatic over Tom Jones.

" Really? Are you sure?" Joyce asked as she watched the plumber very closely. He nodded back at her.

" Yes, I'm sure," he said. " You could have done this yourself. All it is is that your food trap's clogged." He pointed towards the food trap which was taken apart on Joyce's request. She shook her head.

" Oh, no, I don't think that I could possibly do a job like this myself. It's said that you repairmen get lonely all the time. Us housewives do get lonely on occasion, only nobody knows because they still haven't made a commericial on the subject." She took another puff from her cigarette as the plumber nodded, a puzzled look on his face.

" Right," he said. " Anyway, all you have to do is take this tube, here and put it in this hole. Just make sure that you don't force it in, though, because it does fit in there by itself. Then, all you have to do is screw this back on and you should have it all unclogged and ready to go." Joyce laughed in a sexy way just to turn him on, but it didn't seem to be working on this particular morning. Joyce was about to say something else when the doorbell suddenly rang. Annoyed, she went over to the kitchen window to see who it was. Of course, she had to put her leg out while she did this. The plumber wasn't paying attention, though.

" Oh, who could that be?" she said as she turned and headed for the front door. " Don't leave, though, sweetheart," Joyce said to the plumber. " This is all just so fascinating and I wouldn't want to miss one moment of it!" The plumber chuckled as Joyce left to answer the door. Peg was standing on her front porch with that neverending smile on her face.

" Good morning, Joyce. Avon calling!" Joyce chuckled in her attitude tone.

" Why, Peg," she said as she put out her cigarette. " You poor dear, you must have gone blind. Don't you see that there is a vehicle in my driveway?" Peg looked over and saw the plumber's truck. She had known the whole time that this would be the excuse to blow her off.

" Well, yes," Peg said with hesitation. " But, I just wanted to show you some of my brand new products that -"

Joyce cut her off very rudely. " Then, I suppose you don't know that that means I'm busy," she said as she slammed the door right in Peg's face. That was the way that it always went. Joyce came up with any excuse just so she didn't have to listen to Peg talking. Peg was perfectly nice about it, too, though. She never pushed anyone to buy anything, she just let her customers say their opinions. Sighing, Peg took out her list of customers and crossed out Joyce's name.

After nearly an hour of traveling around the neighborhood, Peg had only found two people interested in buying anything. However, they said they would think about it and call her back when they had decided. This made Peg a little more satisfied than usual since they were at least being nice about it and not slamming the door in her face. Eventually, she had come to a teenaged girl's home. She was home alone and talking on the phone with her boyfriend. The girl was happy enough to take the time off to try out some of Peg's samples in nail polish and lipstick. Eventually, the girl agreed to buy the new sets that were being offered.

" Okay," Peg said. " I think that the lavender looks best on you for the nail polish. The shadows and blushes look really good, too. I think that they really make you stand out in the crowd, you know? I bet your boyfriend will be happy to see your new look!" The girl nodded as she continued painting her toe nails with lavender nail polish.

" Yeah, he likes me to change here and there," the girl said.

Peg chuckled and said, " Okay, now I think we should decide on lipsticks. Just to refresh your memory, there was the Winsome Wahini which looked great on you or the Bahenie Bliss. Which of those did you like the best?"

" Well, I like them both." Peg smiled greatly and started writing down something on her order list.

" Well, great!" she said, cheerfully. Suddenly, the girl looked up as she finished painting her nails.

" You don't think I actually have any money, do you?" she asked Peg. Peg's smile turned to a straight face as she sighed. This just wasn't working out for her.

Peg left the girl's house without selling a thing. There was only one more person listed on her paper and that was Esmeralda. She was known as a religious fanatic who always stayed at home and never came to the parties that Peg held at her home. Peg thought for a second and finally decided to go up to Esmeralda's house for the heck of it. As usual, she was playing her huge organ that dominated the living room. Holy candles were lined up against the nearby windowsill and religious paintings and crosses were hung on the walls, making the house look like a chapel. Peg took one lookin the front window and shook her head, realizing that Esmeralda was someone who would never buy products from her.

Peg returned to her car which was parked not too far from Esmeralda's house. The organ's tune drifted off across the street while two children rode by on their bikes, singing, " Ding Dong, The Avon Lady!" Peg frowned as she got in her car and slammed the door.

" This is not my day!" Crossing out the girl and Esmeralda's names on her list, Peg crossed her arms in disappointment as she sat in her car. Sighing, she noticed that her rear view mirror wasn't in the right place. She reached her hand out the window and turned it, revealing the huge castle on top of the incredibly tall hill behind Suburbia. That was the place where no one ever went and Peg thought it might be worth a try going up there to see if someone would be interested in buying something from her. Turning the key in the ignition, the car's engine started.

Please review! Thank you!


	3. Those Are Your Hands?

Chapter Three Is Here! Hope you're enjoying it!

Chapter Three - " Those Are Your Hands?"

A few times, Peg thought, What am I doing? She was driving up towards the enormous hill at the end of the neighborhood No one ever went up there. It wasn't that it was off imits, but sometimes people were jus afraid or uninterested to go up to the castle that stood on top. Peg had heard about the inventor that lived up there years ago, but she never heard if he died or moved or whatever. All she knew was that the castle existed and that she was going up there to sell Avon products. Her car made the climb up the mountain surprisingly well. It wasn't really a car that was built to go up extreme distances, but it fought well to get to the top. A gate blocked off the entrance to the castle's courtyard. It was broken open. Peg figured that some local teens broke it open to get inside because it looked purpously torn open. She parked her car in front of the gates and stepped out, looking up at the enormous castle that was in the stages of decay. Bricks had fallen from the tall towers, but the structure itself was still incredibly well put together.

" Oh, it's so beautiful!" Peg said to herself as she slipped through the open gate. Incredible topiary stood around in the courtyard, trimmed to perfection. Everything was surprisingly beautiful for such an old place that no one ever visited. Birds hovered in the sky, a squirell ran past Peg. It was all like a fairy tale to her. " Oh, how cute," she said as the squirell passed her. Dominating the other shaped hedges was a very large piece of artwork in topiary. A pair of hands stook out of the grass and were reaching out towards the sky Everything about it was in complete detail. Finger nails were perfectly visible on the ends of the fingers, the palms of the hands stretched out to get something, but that something could be anything. Peg smiled in spite of herself. This was all so incredible and nobody in town had ever seen it before. Why, she would have to tell all of her friends about this! Everyone in the neighborhood would be so pleased to see these incredible works of art! Peg had even forgotten why she had come, to sell cosmetics. She stepped up onto a large porch where she came face to face with two large door knockers on two large doubledoors. This was the main entrance to the huge castle. Peg knocked on the door, hearing the loud banging echoing within the castle's walls.

" Hello?" Peg called as she opened the door a crack. " Is anyone home? This is Avon calling!" Peg reached out to open the doors. Surprisingly, they both swung open to reveal an incredible foyer with stone stairs leading up to a tower high above the ground. " Avon calling!" Peg repeated as she stepped into the magnificent foyer. Her voice echoed through the cavernous bulding, but there was no answer. Peg herself was awestruck by the incredible place. A workshop neighbored the foyer where old, dusty equipment sat, untouched for years. The machines would probably never work again, but Peg assumed that the inventor who lived their before made them. Another thing that caught her eyes were the statues that stood aroun the room, dwarfing her incredibly. The stairs wound up to a tower where Peg noticed a moving shadow.

" Hello?" Peg repeated. " You don't have to hide. I'm Peg Boggs, your local Avon representative. I was just stopping in to see if I could interest you in some of my new products." Peg started running up thestairs, noticing the huge chandelier that hung above the foyer. She couldn't believe how huge this castle was.

" Why, this sure is one big house, isn't it?" Peg called out. " I would get lost in here if I didn't have a map!" As she came to the top of the stairs, another small stairway led up to an attic where Peg heard a scraping noise. " Hello? You don't have to hide. I won't hurt you." Peg was atually beginning to get somewhat frightened by this huge place. It was incredibly large and there could be anyone ready to jump out from a dark corner at her. However, she gathered her strength and went up to the attic where a huge hole in the ceiling let in enough sunlight to see the whole room. Pieces of wooden debris were scattered about on the dusty floor and there were scratches along one side of the wall. Peg scanned the room and while she was, she noticed a small bed in the corner with dozens and dozens of newspaper articles and papers scattered around it. The bed was quite small, small enough for a toddler. The matress was bare and scratched in many different places. An old, funky pillow sat on the bed, covered in dust. The newspaper articles surrounding the bed all had to do with disabled people and some even had to do with hands and surgeons who help people born without arms. Peg chuckled, amused by the strangeness of this place.

That was when she heard the scratching again. It was coming from behind her somewhere. Peg turned and noticed a shining metal coming from a dark corner on the other side of the room. However, it was too dark to see who was hiding back there. Peg started walking towards the corner when she smiled.

" Why are you hiding back there?" she asked. " You don't have to hide from me. Why, I'm as harmless as cherry pie!" Suddenly, she saw the figure walking towards her with sharp blades glistening in the light. Peg's face turned from happiness to worry as she started backing up. Realizing that she may be in danger, she gulped.

" Well, I can see that I've disturbed you," she said with a chuckle. " How stupid o me. I'll just be going now, I'm sorry that I came in here like this. I really shouldn't have come here." She started heading for the stairs when the figure said something.

" Don't go." Peg stopped and turned around, still looking a little nervous. She gulped again and spoke to the man.

" Who are you?" The man put out his hands, showing sharp blades of metal sticking out towards Peg.

" I'm not finished," the man said as he stuck out the blades. Peg jumped back and yelped. She was still somewhat frightened.

" Oh, no!" Peg cried. " You just stay back, okay? Put those down! You're gonna hurt somebody with those! They're sharp!" The man sighed as he put his hands down. The sharp blades were actually his hands, the unfinished parts of him. Peg's mouth dropped as she looked at the man and his disability.

" Those are your hands?" Peg asked as she gulped. " Oh, God," she continued. " Those are your hands. But where are your parents?" The man did not respond, but just starred at her while he made his scissorhands go back and forth. Very slowly, Peg approached him and noticed that there were many scars on his face. Some of them looked like they had been there for a very long time. " Your face," Peg said as she reached into her Avon briefcase. " I think I should give you some stuff to prevent any infection." Pulling out a cotton ball with anti bacterial liquid on it, Peg began rubbing it onto the man's scars. He flinched at first, but finally allowed Peg to do her job. " Do you have a mother or a father?" Peg asked as she continued her work.

" He didn't wake up," the man said as Peg finished. She nodded, understanding what he meant.

" What's your name?" she asked.

" Edward," the man replied.

Peg nodded. " Well, Edward," she said. " I think you should just come with me."

I hope you're enjoying it! Please review!


End file.
